It has been carried out to form a coating film containing an ultraviolet-screening agent on the surface of window glasses or plastics of buildings, window glasses of automobiles, etc. for inhibiting penetration of ultraviolet rays into rooms or automobiles to prevent articles from fading or discoloration caused by sunlight and protect human bodies from harmful ultraviolet rays. It has also been carried out to form a coating film containing an infrared-screening agent to prevent penetration of infrared rays into rooms or automobiles to inhibit rising of temperature in rooms or automobiles.
A coating film containing an ultraviolet-screening agent or infrared-screening agent is formed generally by brushing or spray coating with a spray gun a coating fluid comprising an ultraviolet-screening agent or an infrared-screening agent, a binder component, a solvent and the like. For example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses to coat by brushing or spraying a coating fluid containing an ultraviolet-screening agent or an infrared-screening agent and a reaction product of an alkoxysilane containing epoxy group and an alkoxysilane containing amino group having active hydrogen as a binder component. Furthermore, Patent Document 1 also discloses that the coating can be carried out using a spray gun controlled in opening time and closing time of spray nozzle by a nozzle controlling valve worked by computers.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-64308 (Paragraph 0013)